Episode 130
Episode 130 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 129 Next: Episode 131 Highlights * Featured Video: Stevie gets slapped by TJ (Slow-motion) * TJ's 3rd-wave feminist impressions - 1:34:23 Start of the Show The episode started with the Drunken Peasants talking about their upcoming Google Hangouts and their private shows. They entered the Troll or Not a Troll Segment and watched a video by some crazy bitch who claims to be a philosopher phisolofiffer about whether if men have feelings. Then, some wanker with an even shittier camera than Joshua Moronstein began criticizing TJ's "white guilt". Next, some guy made a video criticizing TJ for his view on Bill Cosby where he accuses TJ of flip-flopping the issue. Pastor Steven Anderson started talking shit against Judaism and Jews. He also shared his own revisionist history with regards to the Holocaust. Middle of the Show The peasants watched a Vigiliant Christian video talking about the end of the world. They then read an article about Jeb Bush and Donald Trump going into a tie in the 2016 Presidential Election, which is bad news for the Republican Party. Next, TJ read two articles explaining why gay marriage is bad. What a fucking surprise. Next, they decided to read a feminist article about why boys need to be taught to not rape. The article also includes a feminist comic strip. Next, Wild Bill explains why there should not be a separation of Church of State. Then, some batshit crazy SJW started declaring that all white people are racist and the only way they can stop being racist is to openly admit that they are in fact racist. Even a drooling retard could clearly see how that's a ludicrous, contradictory load of garbage. End of the Show The peasants watched a video by two black people explaining why homosexuality is a mental disorder. The black guys also made an absurd claim stating that white people are forcing homosexuality on black people in attempt to control the black population. Then, some guy called Robert made a video pointing out the inconsistency of the laws in the US; he talked about marijuana legalization, gay marriage, and gun ownership. After talking about politics, the peasants watched a video from Joshua Feuerstein where he compares Barack Obama to Adolf Hitler. After they're done watching Josh's video and talking about shit, they ended the show. Quotes * "Gail will jump into space and eat the semen before it can get to Earth" - TJ talking about how Gail Chord Schuler will save Earth * "Go eat a cat turd with a plastic fork" -TJ talking to Wild Bill * "''You're such a fucking lying sack of shit" ''- TJ to Wild Bill * "''He's so fucking dumb and he's such a liar" - ''TJ talking about Wild Bill Trivia * Scotty would rather eat a plate of scrambled eggs than dress in an egg costume * Wild Bill is a worthless vaginal wart Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes